This new carnation plant originated at San Remo, Italy, in 1979 as a result of my breeding efforts to produce carnations particularly suitable for commercial greenhouse production of cut flowers having good qualities of stability and endurance for shipment. This new carnation variety originated in 1979 as the result of my crossing plants maintained by me for breeding purposes, the seed parent having flowers of generally rose coloration and the pollen parent being an unnamed variety which is also rose in color. After repeated trials of propagation by means of cuttings, the distinctive characteristics of my new plant held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed, whereupon the new plant was deemed suitable for commercial propagation.